


Two Kinds of First Kiss

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Hermione kisses Fleur, Hermione kisses Viktor, I do not hate Viktor Krum, Prompt was: Hermione kisses a boy and a girl, Third Chapter is the outcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Kisses always seemed like such a menial thing to Hermione but three kisses changed everything in her life





	1. Late at Night

Viktor had asked her out on a date and of course Hermione had agreed. He was everything you could ask in a man: Charming, funny but not a clown and serious when needed. A true gentleman through and through, always very respectful of her and mindful of her family's instructions to have her back before 11 o'clock. He never really struck Hermione as the kind of person that would hesitate to speak his mind, but as they walked towards Hermione's house after a wonderful time, he just kept throwing glances at her and Hermione really couldn't help but wonder what was wrong and why wouldn't he say what was in his mind.

"Viktor-" Hermione spoke up, breaking what was becoming an akward silence "What's in your mind? I can tell there's something bothering you"

"I-uh" Viktor glanced around shyly, as if he was afraid that he'd say something embarrasing and it made Hermione smile because the thought of Viktor saying something embarrasing was honestly laughable. He was the cool guy that always had a smooth answer in mind.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight, Hermione?" Viktor was up to something, Hermione was sure of it. But what? She couldn't really say, her body language reading skills had always been a bit lacking; which was funny because she could smell plots a kilometer away and deduce culprits almost telepathically.

"Yes, Viktor-" Hermione decided to chuckle and lead him on until she figured out what was going on inside Viktor's head "You've said it before and I am flattered by your praises, I truly am. Most romance cliches would dictate me to say that flatery would get you everywhere"

"What about just a kiss for tonight?" Viktor asked and honest to God, he was blushing.

' _Viktor Krum wants to kiss me?_ ' Hermione asked herself and laughed because...

"Really?" Hermione asked, not believing that was what had Viktor so nerouvs "Viktor, I really don't think you0d like that"

"How do you know?" Viktor asked as he looked at Hermione as if she had grown three heads "Because trust me, Hermione. The mere thought of a kiss from you has consumed me for longer than I can think of"

"Well-" Hermione realized in that moment how silly she was about to sound "I-I don't have any mints on me or anything and I really-" she pinched the bridge of her nose as she meditated on what she was about to say and blushed a beet red when the words came to her "I really don't have what you'd call experience"

Viktor was smart, he could tell what she meant and blushed at the confession Hermione had made just as hard as she had before saying shyly but confident "It would be my honor and privilege to be your first"

Hermione chuckled a little as she shifted her weight between one foot and the other nervously "You're not taking my virginity, Viktor. It's just a kiss"

"Yes, of course!" Viktor went even more red than what he already was somehow "I'm only kissing you...but it would mean the world to me to have the honor of being your first kiss"

"So, what do I do? I wouldn't mind kissing you but I....just have read about it. And it really all like absurd fantasy that you can tell it's meant to sound pretty" Hermione slapped herself mentally for starting to kill the mood by being so nervous about what was really a simple act of affection that she actually was curious about.

"Allow me" Viktor said as he closed the distance between them and hesitantly approached Hermione, giving her plenty of time to move away if she wanted; so much time actually, that she was the one that closed the distance and locked lips with him.

It felt...it felt nice. A tingle of sensations that couldn't really be described but definitely not the fireworks she had read of so often in books and romance novels. It was a sensation that crawled up all over her spine in a nice way but overall it wasn't really that much of a deal. She was coming to the conclusion Romeo went mad with love over nothing, either that or he really was that deprived of physical contact.

Viktor parted and it was until then that she realized she hadn't closed her eyes when she was supposed to and Viktor just paled at the sight of that, so to his benefit she simply said "wow" before smilling her best ear to ear intentional smile, praying it was good enough for him to be assured he was a good kisser and that she had...had she even actually enjoyed that?

"I-uh" Viktor spoke hesitantly before taking Hermione's hand and starting to walk, the girl follwing his lead as they walked in a silence that was simply there, nor akward nor comfortable but not the kind of silence that two lovers would've indulged in after kissing.

When they reached the threshold of her house, Viktor kissed Hermione's hand before saying with an earnest smile on his face "I hope you had as much of a wonderful time as I did, Hermione. Have a good night"

And with that he turned around and left, his movements as stiff as a rock. Hermione could tell he was horrified in some manner and Hermione could only ask herself if she had botched things somehow. If she had, then maybe that was why she hadn't understood why kissing was so romantic and scandalous back in the day. Perhaps there was a historical reason?

Hermione's mind raised with questions as she raised her hand to press the door buzzer when all of the sudden it opened, and from behind them her parents smiled as if they had won the lottery and placing each a hand in one of her shoulders, showed her in, took her all the way into the house and sat her on their living room's couch.

"How was it?" Her mom asked excited "Had a fun night?"

"Yeah" Hermione deadpanned and her father asked before Hermione had time to wonder why they were acting like this.

"Did you had fun? Did you held hands?" Hermione's father seemed joyful, as if he had been the one kissed "Did you kiss?"

"Yeah" Hermione deadpanned again and her horror grew at how her parents were more excited about their daughter's first kiss than she was; in dismay Hermione placed her head in her hands and her elbows on top of her legs and pondered where and how she had botched the bloddy thing.

Hermione focused so hard on analysing the moment that she didn't noticed her parents sitting down next to her, one at each side, until her mom asked cautiously "What's wrong, Hermione? Did he-Did he forced you to do it?"

"What? No!" Hermione said and her father opened his mouth to most likely assure her it was Ok to tell them what had happened but Hermione didn't let him talk "It's just-It wasn't what I thought it would be. I think I botched it somehow, somewhere in the process or something"

"Why do you say that, love?" Her mom asked herwith wide eyes and Hermione decided to be honest.

"Because you're more excited than I was...and frankly I don't know what I just did"


	2. Another Kind of First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words in cursive are supposed to be in Fleur's accent. Just so we're clear

“ _Mon Dieu_ -” Fleur said chuckling lowly as she processed what Hermione had just told her “What  _‘appened_  then?”

Hermione struggled for a moment, standing in the moonlight that showered Fleur’s flat in Paris with her mouth agape; her mind wondering off to take in the sight that remained so breathtaking as the first time she had seen it even though she’d been standing there for hours now; talking to Fleur had proven to be a delight: She was a lovely person to talk to, always so attentive, and the accent was incredibly endearing. Hermione thought it a shame she hadn’t gotten to really get to know her back in the day.

After a few moments of just admiring the wonders of Paris, Hermione spoke up and gave Fleur a resumed version of what had been a very long and emotional moment with her parents.

“I just sat there and explained to my parents what happened-” Hermione licked her lips, a nervous tick she’d develop whenever she was doubtful of how to put feelings into words “And then we had a long chat about consent, and once they were convinced he hadn’t made me do it, we had an even longer and very emotional conversation about attraction”

“ _G’really_?” Fleur asked with an eyebrow high up in her fine features “What made it so emotional? I’d assume talking about such things with  _youg’r parents_  must have been  _ukwuargd_  to say the least”

“Well-” Hermione huffed as she smiled happily at the memory “It really wasn’t. We sat there and they explained to me that the reason that I hadn’t liked it was because I didn’t like Viktor. Mock me all you like but it was a bit of a revelation that there’s a difference between liking someone in a way that is based on respect and another that is based on…well, love and all of those mushy feelings you frogs have spent centuries writing about”

“We’re not _f'grogs. Nous sommes Gauls, rosbif_ -” Fleur said, a mock of an offended expression on her face as she tried to contain her laughter “And you should know  _bette’g_ than to say us  _françaises_  write about feelings when our  _lite’gatu’g_  has had such  _p’gfound_  and influential  _audt’ogs_  like  _Voltaire_  and  _Sartre_ ”

“Bunch of drunkards, if you ask me” Hermione said dryly before breaking into laughter that made Fleur chuckle lightly; as Hermione’s laughter grew more and more uncontrolled, it made her loose her own control and soon Fleur found herself laughing loudly as well.

“I would’ve believed it  _f’om_  anyone else but you,  _cherié_ ” Fleur said when they calmed down enough for them to talk again without breaking into laughing fits “I know you too well. You can’t actually hate  _philosophe’rgs_  or any  _audt’ogs_  that  _‘ave_  made a name for themselves”

“Ah, ah, ah!” Hermione tutted and raised her finger to remind Fleur of the exceptions of that statement.

“With the exception of the woman that  _w’gote_  Twilight and the woman that  _w’gote_  50 Shades of Grey” Fleur completed, smiling ear to ear as she trying not to laugh at the levels of hate Hermione had for the woman that, in Hermione's eyes, had destroyed Vampires for a whole generation of heroes and the woman that had fetichized BDSM; something Fleur would've considered an achievement hadn't it been so poorly written and so poorly done in...every conceivable way possible.

"Who shall not be named!" Hermione stated pointedly, her finger and expression were those of a stern warning that reminded Fleur of her parents scolding her when she was little for misbehaving.

“ _Oui, Oui_ -” Fleur nodded as she was reminded the last part of the code Hermione had with her close friends about those authors, and felt a pang of pride in being considered amongst the selected few to know Hermione this well “They _a’g cu’gs_ whose _wo’gks_ must be _bu’gned_ in _bonfierg’s_ as _La Victoire C’est a Nous_ is played”

“That’s damn _right propah_ -” Hermione said the most English way she could, her accent scaling up to ridiculous degrees that where borderline obnoxious but that in the confidence of just the two of them kept the light, mocking mood alive.

“So, you _‘ad_ the revelation that you don’t kiss everyone you like and then what _‘appened_?” Fleur asked, very interested in the answer of the next question she was about to make “What _a’g_ this _rumo’gs_ of you and Ginny Weasley that I heard all the way in _Beauxbatons_? And of you and this _italienne femme_ named _Pava’gotti_ ”

“Parvati” Hermione said stunned that Fleur had heard of that all the way in Beauxbatons but amused all the same “She wasn’t Italian. She was Indian, not to be confused with a Native American, you racist frog-” Hermione threw a playful glare at Fleur as she playfully patted the Frenchwoman’s arm “Though I have to admit that she had the voice of an Opera singer…If you knew how to bring it out of her”

Hermione winked and the grin that spread through her face told Fleur of a lot of naughtiness that she wasn’t privy to…yet.

“ _Mon Dieu_ -” Fleur tried to sound scandalized but she was very curious “ _’ave_ I been _‘osting_ the reincarnation of the _Marquis de Sade_ in my _‘umble_ _‘ome_ ?”

“I beg your pardon?-” Hermione said shocked but failing to look the part as she walked up to Fleur until they were so close the breath and seductive tone of Hermione’s next words against her made shivers run up and down Fleur’s spine “When did I ever said I was a debauched lesbian womanizer? I don’t know about you but I like to keep my private affairs private-” Hermione then leaned in and whispered into Fleur’s ear in the most playful yet teasing way imaginable “And deliciously mine…just like my women”

Fleur cracked and started to laugh like if she’d gone insane and Hermione just snapped out of it and started to laugh even harder than Fleur; waking up Fleur's neighbors, who started to stick their heads out of their windows to yell at them and tell them to shut up but they didn’t care; their mutual company was too good and the moment just needed that laughter to defuse whatever nonsense was developing before Hermione did that last little stunt that had bothered Fleur in all the right ways.

Once they were back to what passed as normal between them, Hermione took the conversation inside of Fleur's flat, and started where she had derailed it with her teasing and joking as they sat down in the very comfortable arm chairs Fleur had in her living room.

“I-” Hermione cleared her throat as the last of the laugher attack died in her body “I went on with my life, sat down and decided to make this list. It was kind of silly when you think about it, but this whole situation is silly really”

“What was this list about?” Fleur asked half-jokingly “Women you wanted to practice the forbidden knowledge of lesbian _pleasur’g_ alongside you? Knowledge you must likely found out about in a library’s hidden section?”

“I wish to say you’re completely wrong but-” Fleur opened her mouth in surprise but Hermione interrupted her from making conclusions “But I later realized I was thinking about women when I made that list!”

“Oh, _r’geally_?” Fleur playfully ‘ _hon hon hon_ ’d and made Hermione laugh hysterically “Please tell me, do I qualify in that list?”

“I honestly don’t remember much of it-” Hermione said between giggles “Just that one day Ron looked it and said-” Hermione changed to a falsetto voice of a teenage boy “Hermione, I think the only ones that would qualify in this list would be women”

" _'Ron r'ead_ the list and thought of his _sister'g_?" Fleur said playfully as a wide, ear to ear grin appeared on her face " _Mon Dieu, 'ermione_. I am going to have to make _su'ge_ the lock in my _bed'goom_ _doo'g_ _wo'rks_ , won't I?. Or maybe I won't and I'll find out how good you are in bed"

"Seriously!-" Hermione asked incredulous "Where did you get this idea that I'm a debauched lesbian womanizer?"

" _Beauxbatons_ was a mostly  _femme_ school-" Fleur was being honest, Hermione could tell in a way she couldn't quite understand "When classmates that sneak out to make out with other classmates in the _bath'hoom_ talk about this British _femme_  non-stop, the _r'easons_ why _ar'_ quite inviting towards speculation"

"You're joking!" Hermione said stunned, finding what Fleur was saying unbelievable. To think that she had been the gossip almost every girl in Beauxbatons had been talking about at some point in time petrified her.

"I am not, _cherié-_ " Fleur was surprised Hermione was only finding out about this until now. Fleur still remembered her roommates, classmates and even some teachers talking about Hermione, the rumors going from 'Hermione Granger loves girls more than _les rosbifs_ love their tea' to 'Hermione Granger is to sex with women what Dumbledore is to Hogwarts' and how the latter sort of rumors had grown as Fleur had gotten older. No fewer than eight former classmates had asked Fleur to arrange them a date with Hermione "I am _af'gaid_ to tell you this but I know there is a list of women the size of my arm-" Fleur smiled like the cat that ate the canary and Hermione covered her face in embarrassment "that want to...get a taste of you"

"Good God, why?" Hermione said behind her hands, trying to process what she'd been revealed.

" _Je ne sais pas, cherié-_ " Fleur said amused at Hermione's embarrassment "That is for you to tell me. Why do my _f'giends_ and ex-classmates think you and Ginny Weasley had very _p'ivate_ moments in the Observation Tower of Hogwarts that put the _Kamasut'ga_ to shame?"

"Bloddy hell!" Hermione went beet red and bounced in her chair, wishing she could die right there and then "Ok, Ok. Look-" Hermione raised her hands, trying to get a literal hold of the situation "I had a crush on Ginny, Ok? She's a very beautiful redhead and I may or may not have daydreamed kissing her freckles during the boring classes, alright? Nothing else happened! I swear to God!"

"So _'arry_ had the privilege of popping her _cherié_ then?" Fleur knew it was gossip, but after years of hearing it over and over, the details getting more and more explicit, she needed that confirmation.

"How am I supposed to know?" Hermione said exasperated "I didn't actually...you know!"

" _Bon_ -" Fleur sat up in her chair "I now know that Ginny and you had nothing to do with each _othe'g_. But I also know this _Pa'gvati_ _gi'gl_ and you had to do _eve'ything_ with each other, you just said it yourself"

"Parvati and I-" Hermione looked aside with a soft, fond smile as the memories of their time together came to mind "Well, I'd like to hear what you people were gossiping about us."

"Oh, I am so tempted in equal measure to tell you the _di'gtiest_ ones _og_ the funniest ones-" Fleur sat up in her chair like a proper lady, a teasing smile shinning in the light of the living room and her voice in a seductive tone "My _pe'gsonal_ favorite is that you and this _Pa'gvati_  woman snuck in a strap-on into Hogwarts and had quickies in the _bath'goom_ that could be heard all over the school"

"Oh my-" Hermione bounced in her chair uncomfortable and Fleur smiled incredulous as she leaned forward and laughed until she fell off the chair, making Hermione laugh a bit and forget of her embarrassment for a moment. They stayed like that for what must have been a couple of minutes until Fleur got a hold of herself and sat back in the chair, grasping her stomach in a clear sign of pain from all the laughter.

"Ok, I want the details-" Fleur said and then threw her most seductive glance at Hermione, a shiver running down the spine of the Brit "The full, salacious details"

Hermione felt a stone drop in her stomach and went beet red, the sight making Fleur open her eyes as wide as an owl at the expectation. Very shyly, Hermione found her words and started to tell her truth.

"Look. I have to be honest-" Hermione decided to go for the truth in this matter "That happened once"

The look in Fleur was indescribable: Shock, exitement and a thousand more emotions all written in the Frenchwoman's face and Hermione overlooked it all for the sake of getting this out of the way.

"Parvati snuck it in and she said it be fun to ride me in one of the bathroom stalls, and it was until this girl named Mirtle, came in crying and started self-inducing her vomit because this girl had called her fat even though she was as thin as a sheet of paper"

" _Mon Dieu, c'est trés terrible!_ " Fleur forgot what they were talking about for a second, trying to picture the horrible comments that must have driven Mirtle to that.

"Yeah-" Hermione looked down and decided to share this grief, for whatever reason she just felt it had to be spoken "Parvati and I stopped what we were doing and tried to comfort her, and we did but-" Hermione swallowed a knot in her throat that was trying to stop her from what she was about to say "In the summer break that year, she jumped into the river that flowed near her house. I actually almost go to jail because of that"

" _Comment?_ " Fleur felt little of the joy she had felt so far in the night, but she appreciated Hermione sharing this experience with her.

"One of the boys at my school, Draco-" Hermione's eyes shone with fire as she brought this memory to mind "He mocked her when we found out about it. I just jumped him and hit him. I just started to hit him until my hands started to bleed. One of our teachers -McGonagall- had to rip me off of him. I punched him so hard I broke his jaw in at both sides of his face. His father has ties in Old Bailey and had it not been because McGonagall stepped up and said that if I went to trial, she would pull her own strings and ruin him, I would've ended up somewhere...not nice"

"This McGonagall had leverage on this man?" Fleur asked not understanding why would anyone with power of that soirt would be a teacher.

"Not leverage-" Hermione smiled fondly at this and looked into Fleur's eyes with a huge grin as she spoke "Turns out Professor McGonagall is Old Highlander Nobility. William Wallace Old, actually. Her family fought side by side with him and an ancestor of hers was instrumental in defeating Napoleon. I researched it, actually: Herbert McGonagall was a rich Scot merchant that, when the Napoleonic Wars started, decided to use his money and wits to hunt down French spies for sport. When Napoleon escaped from Elba, he had killed so many French spies that Napoleon's entire network of spies had collapsed and went to Waterloo with very little intelligence"

" _Merde_ " Fleur said angry and impressed in equal parts.

"Yeah. Her family is very influential in politics and would've ripped Draco's father apart had he lifted a finger against me" Hermione smiled tenderly and Fleur chuckled a little. They fell into a comfortable silence that felt right in order to honor such a sad memory.

"Well, at least something good came out of that tragic thing-" the Frenchwoman added after a while in silence "You delivered some amount of justice"

"Yeah-" Hermione chuckled lowly in self-reflection "I did. And if I can have a say about it: The stuff between Parvati and me...I don't know what they said, over there in Beauxbatons but it was really this messy thing"

"Messy?" Fleur was intrigued, but welcomed the change of subject with a much more serious atmosphere. If it was messy, they couldn't just be fresh from laughing their heads off.

"Parvati was-" Hermione made this face that was surprise and the cinders of love still warm "She was beautiful. Her body, her face, her-Well I was in love, so you get the idea"

"And then?" Fleur wanted to know more without pushing too much.

"You know how I didn't know there was a difference between liking and _liking_ someone?" Hermione took a deep breath before saying with heavy irony in her voice "For all my smarts and great grades, I couldn't figure out that there's also a difference between loving someone for their physical aspects and loving them for them as a whole"

"So, more kisses that left you dumbfounded and confused?" Fleur smiled tenderly while not believing that Hermione had made the same mistake twice.

"No-" Hermione smiled cheekly "Kisses that left me aching, that left me desperate and breathless. You get the idea, don't you? The way I assume things, maybe those rumors have some base on true things that happened between Parvati and me"

"As much as I'd love the details, I'd _r'gather_ you told me what was the _dealb'eaker_ " Fleur said honestly, her beautiful blues charming Hermione into a confidence where she felt comfortable enough to say the truth. A truth only Harry and Ron knew because they had picked her up after things were through between them.

"Parvati and I loved each other madly. I could tell you of we had mindblowing sex in so many places, both at the school and elsewhere. How she made me scream and I learned to make her body sing." Hermione looked down to her feet and sorrow took over her voice "I could also tell you of the time she gave me a black eye for saying Luna Lovegood had pretty hair or the time I broke her hand because she flirted with this girl named Cho Chang"

" _Quoi?_ " Fleur thought she had heard wrong. The thought of someone hitting Hermione seemed surreal; that Hermione would have _that_  kind of relationship with anyone was incredible and horrifying at the same time.

"Yeah. And I knew it was so wrong. All of it-" Hermione looked up, her eyes glassy and her face devoid of the glee it had had just a few moments ago; the mere memory of it all had draine it from her face in the same way that back in the day the relationship had drained her of so much else "But the kissing, the sex and the tender words after...I thought to myself it was just us being over-emotional and that it would get better but it didn't. It got worse-"

" _'ermione..._ " Fleur was at a loss. She wanted to say so many things yet none felt worthy of being spoken.

"It's Ok. I made my peace with it in the end. _We_ made our peace with it-" Hermione smiled shyly and doubtful, as if not knowing what other thing to do with her face "We learned to recognize that in the end what we had wasn't love. We fell in lust for each other from the first kiss and thought it was love and we just kept dragging the worst out of each other" Hermione looked aside as she rolled her eyes and her smile turned truly honest "You know I just realized that if I kissed Viktor for the wrong reasons, me kissing Parvati was similar: I didn't knew what love was, just had a clue that was wrong. For all that matter, I may never actually have kissed someone properly"

Hermione chuckled and she honestly seemed happy there for a moment and Fleur could only wonder what it was that could be rescued of what sounded like a very dark time in her life.

"Fortunately I learned a couple of things and I like to think Parvati did too" Hermione went for an innocent joke to break tension of this awful matter "One thing I learned for sure is that she has a mean left hook and that I could've made it far in Professional Kickboxing"

" _Mon Dieu, cherié_ " Fleur got up from her chair, walked up the couple of steps to where Hermione sat and kneeling, she craddled Hermione's face with both of her hands and made Hermione look into her eyes as the most fainstest of hallucinations appeared to Fleur and made her saw Hermione's right eye deforming and becoming closed as the area around it turned a purple black that made Fleur's stomach turn.

"Hey, it's not that bad-" Hermione smiled and the pearly white light of her teeth seemed to glow in the dim light of the living room, making the apparition go away "It's just a joke"

"A _t'agic_ one-" Fleur swallowed and chose the moment to make her feelings known "And quite the sin too. Too think someone _da'ged_ _st'gike_ you; that someone could not love you, just lust _fo'g_ you and _d'ive_ you mad-" Fleur smiled at the insanity of what she was about to say as she lowered her hands from Hermione's face and instead grabbed her hands with delicate touch "Your hands are a holy place that is unworthy of violence. I'm personally offended by thought of you using this hands other than to love, and if such memories grieve you; my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Hermione sighed, a small laugh carried in the breath that left her as she recognized both where Fleur had gotten that from and that Fleur had managed to say that without her accent. Hermione tried to remember what the answer was as she smiled like a blushing bride "Good pilgrim, you don’t give yourself enough credit. By holding my hand you show what you say. For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands reverently touch and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Fleur chuckled and barely containing her laugh she said "Oh, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. I pray for you to kiss me, please grant my prayer so my faith doesn’t turn to despair."

Hermione knew what happened next. She knew it by heart and found it terrifying, she didn't want to mess this up, not like she had messed up with Viktor and Parvati. But Fleur was asking and Hermione did want to do it. Then it dawned to her that the answer was in the play "Saints don't move when they grant prayers"

Fleur spoke her answer softly as she came to terms with the crazyness she was about to do, afraid the moment was nothing more than a dream "Then don't move as I pray for you to take this sin I am guilty off. For if covetting your kisses is a sin then I am the greatest sinner of all; take it from me, saint, with your blessed lips"

Fleur leaned in an closed her eyes and the rest didn't matter. She could die with a smile in her face if she got to say she got to kiss Hermione Granger of the cute nose, the beautiful laughter and the sun-filled smile. Their lips touched and whatever Heaven was could not compare to the feeling that ran through Fleur as she felt the lips of her saint -her goddess- against her own. The world froze and for that moment that felt like going forever they were there, in the bliss, in the dark of each others company, in heaven and in the living room of Fleur in Paris. It all got mixed up the more they felt each others' touch and the more it lasted, the more Hermione learned what craving - _true craving_ \- was.

Fleur leaned back and broke the contact, her mind a whirlwind of emotions she could not even try to name "Thus from my lips, by you, my sin is _pu'ged_ "

Hermione opened her eyes and felt her heart trying to ram its way out of her chest, each hearbeat felt like a battering ram "And my lips have the sin that they took from yours"

"Sin in your lips?-" Fleur cupped Hermione's face once more, the tender touch making both shiver and Fleur said before giving in to her desire to kiss Hermione propely and throughly "You encourage crime with your sweetness. Let us sin until sin is no more"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I for using the first kiss scene from Romeo and Juliet? Leave a comment! They're appreciated!


	3. A Kiss Like None Other Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the best of times, it was the newest of times. It was the end of a beginning and the beginning of an ending.

The lads each took one of her hands and led her to the front of the hall. Hermione’s breath caught as she saw all their guests in their seats, all the flowers lining the aisle. The officiator smiled gently at her as she took her place.

“It looks to be a very beautiful ceremony” he said.

“Thank you.” She turned back to Harry and Ron. “Do I look alright? Is my hair good? Dress straight?”

“I think your dress is gay, actually. Is that a problem? I don’t picture Fleur as the kind of girl that wouldn’t marry a naked you” Harry joked and Hermione appreciated the joke and gently patted him in the chest.

“Harry” She chastised him gently, like the mother of the group she’d grown to be over the years.

“You look great” Harry gave her an affectionate scan, looking for any last minute corrections on Hermione’s dress and finding nothing he nodded; reassuring Hermione that she was ready.

“Very beautiful.” Ron made an Ok handsign and smiled so proudly he seemed to be her father instead of her friend.

“Okay.” She took a deep breath. “Okay.” Hermione took a deep, desperate breath and remembered all of the sudden.

“Do you have the rings?” She asked Harry, feeling her stomach drop for a second.

“Yes. I still think it’s a pity you didn’t go with a ring bearer though.” Harry smiled and Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry’s idea of having dwarves dressed as Hobbits doing the ring holding instead of them.

“That wasn’t even funny the first time,” Ron complained mockingly because he did find it funny but really wanted to stay on Hermione’s good side today.

“It was a little funny. Hermione thought it was funny, didn’t you?” Harry said as he signaled with his hand to the about to be Mrs. Granger-Delacour.

“No.” Hermione hid a smile, because for a moment she did found it funny but then thought better than to ruin what was supposed to be a perfect day.

“You’re a dirty dirty liar.” Harry raised his finger, accusing Hermione without meaning it, all part of his ploy to keep Hermione from having a panic attack that would delay the ceremony.

Hermione chuckled, and just then the music started.

They’d opted for a small wedding party, mostly to keep Fleur’s family from making a fuss over who was included. Luna came down the aisle first, her stately figure giving the hall a weight it had lacked before. Every perfectly measured step she took seemed to say ‘It is a true honor to be here today with you and I will do my best for you to look great on the wedding video’

Then Ginny walked in, her steps different. Short, halting, resisting the approach to the dumbass at the front she called husband but was known to everyone else as ‘Harry’ for fear of laughing and messing up. She’d rehearsed the perfect wedding walk and her smile was plastered on as she pointedly avoided eye contact with any of them so she wouldn’t burst with laughter.

There was a pause once she arrived, followed by a swelling of the music. Every guest rose and turned to the entrance.

Outside the sun was bright, and for a moment all Hermione could see was Fleur’s figure outlined in the light. Her appearance came into focus slowly. First, her hands, curved around the base of her bouquet. Then, her dress, the simple cap sleeves, the fitted bodice, the way it flowed from her waist to the ground to make it look like she glided instead of walked. Her hair was done in a loose up-do, with several curls left to frame her face.

And her face… Hermione allowed herself her anticipated tears; the tears she’d told her mother she wouldn’t cry but had accepted that she totally would because she was that in love with Fleur.

Fleur looked more beautiful than Hermione had ever seen her, which should have been impossible but wasn’t. Her smile was soft and cheeks flushed. When their eyes met, Hermione saw that hers looked a little glassy. She bit her tongue to keep from crying too hard.

Somehow, she’d never expected any tears from Fleur in all this.

Harry rubbed her arm gently. “She loves you too. Never forget or doubt it” he whispered.

Hermione wiped her eyes as Fleur handed her flowers off to Luna.

Hermione couldn’t focus on what the officiant was saying. Fleur was here, this was real, she would really be her wife. It was so wonderfully impossible that Hermione could barely remember how to breathe.

“Now, the brides have written their own wedding vows." The officiant spoke with the serenity of someone who'd done this a thousand times and knew exactly how to handle two people overflowing with love for each other "Hermione, Fleur. Please face each other and hold hands."He commanded gently, like a father asking his children to please go to bed "Hermione, please speak your vows.”

Somehow, the simple act of touching in this most important day rendered Hermione speechless for several long seconds. Fleur’s hands, held in hers like they had been countless times over their years together, reached into her very soul. She closed her eyes and did her best to remember what she’d practiced every day for three hours since she had proposed.

“You know-” Hermione spoke, failing to say the opening she’d rehearsed “I woke up this morning not sure I was awake. Every moment, every joy we’ve had together seemed too surreal to be true. I really couldn’t believe I was this lucky. Lucky enough to be marrying you.” Hermione sighed suppressing a whimper and let a few tears roll down her face rather than mumbling the rest of her vows through incoherent babbling ”But I guess, somehow, I am.” She stroked her thumb over Fleur’s knuckles. “I never would have believed that someone so incredible could love me. You’re too good to be true. And now we get to make a life.”

The thought of the next word she was going to sat made Hermione exhale happily and let out a small whimper of joy “Together. I wish I could promise you that I’ll be the best wife ever, but I probably won’t be. I’m going to be late for dinner, if I show up at all some days. And I’m pretty sure I’ll keep falling asleep during your favorite French films, even if I try really hard to care about them.” A chuckle rose from their guests. “But there are some things I can promise, and I’d like to do that now.” She took a breath. “I promise to love you, always, for the rest of my life, and with some luck even longer. I promise to care for you when you’re sick, or tired, or just want me there. I promise to be your friend, your servant, your family. I promise that I’ll never stop trying to be the perfect wife for you.”

“You are already perfect for me, _Mon Ange_.” Fleur looked at her with such love in her eyes Hermione felt the need to squeal in excitement at the adoration in the eyes of her about to be wife; eyes that made this moment all the more surreal because of how beautiful they looked on the face of the person that was about to be tied to her forever. Hermione’s tears started falling in full force and she felt her face flush red

“I don’t think you’re supposed to say anything yet, Fleur.” Hermione took a breath. “But above all else, I promise to do everything I can to make you every bit as happy as you make me.”

The officiant smiled and tilted his head. “Now, Fleur. Please say your vows.”

“This may or may not surprise my family, but I am a cynic who never believed in fairy tales about living happily ever after. Not until I met you.” She looked into Hermione’s eyes. Her smile was sure but a little wobbly, giving away Fleur was also fighting tears of her own to speak her vows. “You are my proof that there’s truth in that phrase you hear so often. You are my light, my one and only, who I will love for the rest of my life. I will do everything in my power to make you the _'appiest_ woman alive, _‘ermione_.”

Hermione smiled and tried not to sob like the blushing bride she was. “I already am.”

“Now who’s speaking out of turn?” Fleur teased and Hermione blushed.

“Sorry.” Hermione looked down and simply took in the feeling as Fleur squeezed her hands as if to say ‘ _It’s Ok. I love you too_ ’

“I will be by your side through anything life throws at us. And I will love you, even when I cannot love your decisions. This I promise you for now until our deaths and maybe beyond.” Fleur wasn’t much of a believer in an afterlife but forever sounded nice with Hermione, one way or the other.

“Will the best man please bring forward the rings.” The officiant spoke up and Harry couldn’t help it.

“Sure, but first, the best man will bring forward some tissues.” The guests laughed as Harry rushed up and dabbed at Hermione’s face with a handkerchief. His own cheeks were damp. He handed over the rings and returned to his place.

“Hermione, place your ring on Fleur’s finger and repeat after me -With this ring, I thee wed.” The officiant’s voice was commanding yet assuring and Hermione’s hand shook just a little as she slid the ring up Fleur’s finger.

“With this ring, I thee wed.” It fit in place like it was always meant to be there, like Fleur’s hands had been waiting to bear this symbol of their union to Hermione ever since she had been born.

“Fleur, would you kindly do the same?.” The officiant asked tenderly.

“With this ring, I thee wed.” Fleur said as she placed the ring in Hermione’s hand and Hermione could help it. She smiled and let out a sound that was a chuckle and a sob mixed together: They matched, now. Hermione laced her fingers with Fleur’s, ring hand against ring hand.

“Then with the power vested in me, I pronounce you wedded wives. You may now kiss.”

Hermione moved in as soon as the officiant finished saying ' _kiss_ ', Fleur’s hand still in hers. It was a kiss like any other, except it wasn’t— she was kissing her wife. Her wife tasted sweeter than her than her fiancée, who had tasted sweeter than her girlfriend. Hermione’s heart was ready to burst with joy as she took in the feeling of her wife’s sweet lips pressed against hers softly and her stomach did summersaults as the thought sank in.

_Her wife._

_Her Fleur._

_Her Hapily Ever After made true._

Music started playing again and Luna handed Fleur her bouquet. As they walked down the aisle, Hermione couldn’t stop beaming.

“You’re my wife,” she whispered, the feeling more and more incredible with each passing second.

“ _Et toi le mien_.” Fleur whispered and Hermione could tell Fleur felt just the same.

The moment they stepped outside and out of sight of the guests, Fleur pulled Hermione flush into a deep kiss that was lust, love and passion all rolled into a single action so overwhelming Hermione moaned and felt herself ready to have her wedding night right there and then.

“Hey, lasses, the officiant is going to be out in a moment so you can sign the marriage license. Save the snogging for tonight.”

Hermione pulled away, blushing and pulled Harry into a hug. “Who are you to tell me what to do with my wife?”

“I can’t wait for you to see how much you were crying!” Harry said laughing as he returned the hug twice as hard “You huge, useless lesbian.”

“ _Alle_ , _‘arry_. Are we to pretend your eyes were dry the whole time?” Fleur teased and Harry shrugged.

“You definitely sniffled a bit, mate” Ron added with an elbow nudge.

“Yeah, well so did you, mate.” Harry said as he pulled Ron close and they had a group hug.

“That’s a lie!” Ron tried to be proud for some reason Hermione couldn't even try to think about in all her joy.

“It’s not” Luna said dryly as she catched up with them.

“Ladies, are you ready?” The officiant walked up to them and laid out the license for them in a nearby table. Hermione signed first, her hand only shaking a little as she wrote Hermione Jean Granger-Delacour. Fleur took her turn next, her hand more steady, and then their witnesses: Harry and Ron.

Hermione hugged Fleur from behind. “I’m not dreaming? You’re my wife?”

“I know it looks like a dream, _ma coeur_. I assure you, if it is I'll kill the person that wakes me up with a blunt knife.” She kissed Hermione’s hand just below her wedding band. “ _Je t’aime_.”

“I love you too.” Hermione said, blushing as every moment became a new first: A first kiss with her wife, a first ‘I love you’, a first hug and a first everything that would come next.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking prompts for them either here or on Tumblr. I'm under the same name there; you can also just say Hi if you want. If you liked this leave a comment! They're encouraged and appreciated! Also: If it's not too much to ask, check out my other works! There might be something you like!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is good! Let me know what you think!


End file.
